Blonde Headed Whore
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Jasper has always hated Lorena, and Dish finally discovers why. Dish/Jasper Slash


"I can't believe they stuck me with you." Dish muttered as he rode along side Jasper to go keep watch on the herd while the other boys slept. "Suck it up, cry baby." Jasper replied sharply. "It ain't like I begged them to make ya come with me." Dish growled low as they kept riding. Jasper just glared. Why would Call send him out here with Jasper Fant? The one person be hated more than anyone. He pouted the whole way out to the little valley that the cattle were bedded down in with Jasper nagging and bitching at him to whole time. Dish swore to himself he was gonna kill that bastard before the night was over. They watched the cattle for a good long while, both of them staying a good distance away from each other on their horses. Dish tried not to make eye contact with Jasper. He always tried not to, but every once in a while he'd catch the sandy haired cowboy glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "Quit yer gawkin', Jasper. People are gonna think ya ain't right." Dish muttered, irritably at him. Jasper glared daggers into Dish before turning sharply and riding off to go check the other end of the valley. Dish rolled his eyes as he watched him ride off. What a fuckin' drama queen. He always had to make a big deal out of the littlest things. Dish didn't pay him any mind though. He shrugged Jasper's behavior off and rode up the hill to where he had a stew cooking over a small fire. It was cold out tonight and he just wanted to get something warm in his belly. He looked over his shoulder at the other end of the little valley where he knew Jasper was. He wasn't gonna go get him. If the bastard was hungry enough he'd swallow his ridiculous pride and get his ass over to the campfire before Dish ate it all himself.

...

Jasper could smell the stew cooking from the campfire over the hill. He was starving to death but he didn't wanna go up their and sit with Dish. That son of a bitch would just laugh at him for being weak if he returned. At least that's what Jasper thought would happen. For in his mind Dish was just out to hurt him. In his mind Dish would do anything to make him feel low. This wasn't hardly the truth but it's what Jasper had always thought to be the truth. He figured Dish to be a heartless cruel bastard. In Jasper's thoughts all Dish ever cared about was that little blonde headed whore, Lorena Wood. Fuckin' Lorena Wood. Jasper hated that little tramp. He hated her with a passion. He never could answer the question of why though. He just hated her. Every time he looked at her a red hot fire of fury burned in his heart, and to hear Dish always talk about her like she was some kind of angel sent straight from heaven by the good lord himself just made his blood boil. What the hell did Dish see in her? Hell he was prettier than Lorie was! Whoa! Where did that come from? Jasper shook his head. He was NOT jealous of Lorena. He just didn't like her and hated that anyone else did. Especially Dish. He shook his head again. Why was he having all these queer ass thoughts? He wasn't queer. No way no how. He bit his lip, growled angrily in frustration at himself and turned his sorrel gelding. With a kick the horse sped off in the direction of the campfire. The smell of that stew was becoming to much for Jasper's empty belly to resist. Yeah, that's what it was. The stew. Nothin' else.

He came riding up the hill and Dish was siting back against his sleeping role, eating a plate of the stew that he'd made over the fire. The brunette cowboy glanced at him. "Come runnin' back did ya?" He muttered. "Come runnin' back did ya?" Jasper mocked him in a stupid high pitched voice. "Shut up." Dish growled. "You gonna make me." Jasper challenged. "I fuckin' will." Dish growled, warningly. "Well come on then, tuff guy." Jasper taunted him. "I'm right here." Dish just shook his head and gave Jasper a disgusted look. "You ain't worth my time, Jasper." He said, continuing to eat his supper. Jasper sat down angrily on the other side of the fire and served himself some stew, which he quickly ate then served himself another helping of it. He ended up eating four plates before pulling out his flask and starting to drink. Dish just sat there, staring into oblivion. "You'll ruin' your eyes starin' into that fire, Dish." Jasper said, calmly, taking another swig from his flask. Dish glared up at him. "Yeah, well you're gonna ruin' your liver drinkin' like that." He retaliated. Jasper glared back. "You sure are a hateful one ain't ya?" He muttered. Dish spit in his direction. "Shut the hell up or I'll box your ears for ya!" He snapped. Jasper's eyes grew angry. "Ya know, Dish, ya shouldn't be so hateful. That little blonde whore yer so fond of ain't gonna look at ya twice if yer like that." He said. That was the last straw. Dish jumped and tackled Jasper to the ground. The two men rolled around on the ground, strangling and punching and kicking each other. "Lorie ain't a whore!" Dish shouted at Jasper as they fought. "She is so!" Jasper yelled back, punching Dish in the jaw.

"She's no good for you, you son of a bitch!" Jasper shouted again. "Why do you even care!?" Dish demanded, pinning him to the ground. Jasper rolled them over to where he was pinning Dish this time. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Both of their eyes went wide. Dish was shocked and unable to speak. Jasper had no idea why the hell he'd said that it where the hell it came from, but he couldn't deny any longer that it was true. Dish panted for breath and stared in shock and in horror up at Jasper. The blonde cowboy but his lip and shook his head. "Awe to hell with this act, Dish, I can't take it no more!" He sobbed before leaning down quickly and pressing a rough kiss to his mouth. Dish reached up to push him off but Jasper was to strong and held him down. "Get..Get off me!" Dish demanded. Jasper just kept kissing his face, mouth, and neck and holding Dish beneath him. Dish kept on struggling but without realizing it he started to return Jasper's kisses. Jasper groaned and reached down to his waist. He then began undoing his belt. As soon as he had the buckle undone and the belt pulled free of the loop Dish suddenly had a quick burst of extra strength and shoved Jasper down to where he was kneeling beneath him. Dish bit his lip as he made the quick and what he knew was stupid decision to yank Jasper's pants down over his hips then slowly he started to caress his ass with his rough, warm, calloused hands. Jasper shivered in pure delight if the situation he was currently in, and Dish just staid there perched on his knees, holding one ass cheek in each hand and watching the skin flutter as Jasper shivered.

It had been a long long time since Dish had seen a man's ass like this, and he'd swore to himself he'd never look at one this way again, but all these years of lying to himself and his heart were finally catching up to him all at once. He hadn't really enjoyed sex in years. Not since the boyfriend he'd had at age fourteen. No woman's twat or set of breasts could give him the same rush that a man's perfectly rounded, hot, tight ass could. He starred at Jasper's bare ass hungrily, longingly, like a wolf stares at a sheep. Jasper was breathing heavily and his erection was already hard as a rock and redder than fire, slowly dripping precum from it's swollen, throbbing head. Dish hadn't realized till now that the whole time he'd been stroking and caressing Jasper's testicles with one hand and had caused him to become rock hard. Dish frantically reached down and undid his belt before discarding it along with his own pants and pumping his own erection a few times. Jasper groaned impatiently. "Damn it Dish..." He grunted. Dish grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked him up. Jasper yelped in pain as Dish pulled him back and he sat down hard with his bare ass.

"You want some from me, you're gonna have to prove it." Dish muttered before thrusting his cock into Jasper's mouth and keeping his hand entangled in the cowboy's sandy blonde hair, forcing him to bob his head and suck it. Jasper's mouth felt like heaven around his cock. His lips were so perfect as they closed around the head and sucked up and down the shaft and his tongue was incredibly skilled. God, Jasper knew how to suck it just right. But, of course that had to be expected. Jasper had used that mouth to suck a lot of twat in his life time. He had to have sucked a few dicks too though. He was to good at this to be a first timer. Dish grunted and groaned as Jasper sucked and licked his cock. "Oh Shiiiit..." He grunted out as his orgasm came and blanketed his body with a warm and intoxicating coat of ecstasy. Jasper groaned too as Dish came into his mouth, filling it up with his hot seed. Jasper pushed a little out with his tongue so Dish could see it then swallowed the rest. Dish held Jasper's face in his hands. "Filthy little whore. You liked suckin' that big dick didn't ya." He whispered. Jasper groaned and nodded. There were two streams of tears forming at the corners of his blue eyes and oh God! the crying just made him even hotter. "You've been such a naughty little whore, Jasper." He told him, yanking on his hair a little. "Gotta teach ya a lesson."

Jasper nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "T..ta..take me.." He begged. Dish kissed him deep, forcing his tongue into that hot, wet, and now cum soaked mouth before flipping Jasper over to where he was on his knees again then smacked that cute little butt over and over again till there were welts. Jasper cried and whimpered while Dish spanned him then groaned out loudly when he reached his climax. Dish smacked his ass again. "Dirty whore, cumming after bein' spanked. You're such a fuckin' slut." He smacked him again. Jasper groaned and pushed back against Dish, trying to get his cock inside him. He needed Dish to fuck him. He craved it. He had been craving it for so long, yet he never said anything until tonight, and in the back of his ecstasy numbed mind he wondered why the hell he'd never said anything before. Dish grabbed Jasper's hips and held them before dragging Jasper back against him to where his hard erection was pushing against Jasper's puckered opening. Jasper panted in anticipation. "Oh God...Please, Dish..." He groaned out. Dish chuckled and entangled a hand into Jasper's sandy colored hair again, erupting a little half cry from the cowboy who was about to receive the biggest ass pounding of his life.

"Pl..please.." Jasper groaned again. "Hold your horses." Dish said, spitting into his hand and rubbing it all over his cock. "Gotta stretch ya, first." He gently pushed the head of his dick into Jasper's hole and stretched it gently. Jasper reached a hand back and stroked himself as Dish prepared him for the pounding he was about to receive. Dish slowly slid more of his cock in each time he thrusted it into Jasper's opening, until finally he was sure that he had prepared him enough. Plus he had to get on with the fucking soon or his guns were gonna go off before he even got into the saddle. Jasper was still groaning and begging, as he raised his ass up for Dish and stroked his own erection all at the same time. Dish grabbed the blonde cowboy's hips again and pulled him all the way back against him. Jasper panted with anticipation and groaned when he felt Dish's long, thick erection pressing against his puckered hole. Dish grunted and thrusted straight in, and sweet lord, that first long smooth push into Jasper's tight heat was so good it was like heaven had just coated Dish's body with a thick blanket of pleasure. Jasper let out a strangled cry and Dish slapped a hand over his mouth. "Hush up." He said, a little sharper than he meant to. "Less ya want someone to hear." He started to thrust in and out as he spoke and Jasper was squirming and straining beneath him. Dish finally uncovered his mouth so that he could here him moan and grunt while he was having his ass wrecked. Dish grunted deeply as he continued to shove his cock in and out of Jasper's perfect ass. Jasper groaned and begged him for more. "Oooh Dish, harder! Harder!" He grunted. Dish was happy to oblige. "Fuckin' whore." He grunted. "You like that big dick in your ass?" Jasper groaned. "Uh huh." He grunted out, shutting his eyes tightly and making a deep strangled groaning noise in the back of his throat when Dish found that good place deep inside him. "Oh Dish, right there...Fuck yeah, right there! Right there! Ugggh don't stop! Fuck! Oooh God don't stop!" He moaned as Dish pounded his prostate harder and harder and at the same time reached both hands up to entangle in that soft sandy blonde hair.

Jasper whimpered and groaned at the same time while Dish pulled on his hair and fucked him. Dish couldn't explain why, but he had a deep fascination with Jasper's hair. And his eyes too. Something about that soft blonde hair and deep blue eyes made his heart melt and his dick hard as a rock. Maybe that's why he'd been so taken with Lorena. Because she had the same features as Jasper, who he knew now was the one he'd really wanted all along. Dish was brought out of his Daze when Jasper started to cry out and his ass started contracting around his dick. Dish grunted. Fuck, that felt good. Jasper groaned out as he finally finished releasing his load and grunted as he drifted through the pleasurable aftershocks. Dish kept thrusting in and out rough and hard until finally he reached his own breaking point and came hard deep inside Jasper. Jasper leaned back onto Dish's cock and panted for breath. "Oh shit..." He grunted. Dish groaned and nodded. "You can say that again." He said, low and laid back. Jasper turned around on his dick and laid down against Dish's chest, with Dish's cock still buried deep inside his ass. They laid there for awhile, still drifting through the pleasurable aftershocks. Then after a good long while, Dish pulled his cock out of Jasper's ass slowly before pulling the blonde cowboy against him and kissing his mouth. Jasper closed his eyes to savor that kiss, and shivered when Dish's mustache tickled his lips and chin.

Dish broke the kiss and laid back again, pulling Jasper against him and running a hand through that soft, sandy blonde hair. "Things are gonna be different from now on, right?" Jasper spoke up. Dish shrugged. "That depends." He said. "You got a problem with bein' my new blonde headed whore?" Jasper grinned a little. That's what he'd always called Lorie to anger Dish. "No." He replied. "No problem at all. Dish smiled and kissed him roughly again. "Good, I guess it's settled then. Lorie is history. I won't never talk about her again." He said. Jasper chuckled. "Shit, Dish, if I'd've known it'd quit yer yappin' about her I woulda let ya fuck me long ago." He said, amused. Dish kissed his temple and grinned. "Asshole." He said, chuckling. "Bitch." Jasper said in reply with a smile as he tilted his head up and received a deep, passionate kiss from his new lover.

THE END :)


End file.
